


Valorant Creepypasta

by Traumfriedhof



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sova ist der Jäger
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumfriedhof/pseuds/Traumfriedhof
Summary: Fünf Freunde spielen Valorant zusammen, als plötzlich etwas Gruseliges passiert. Klicke hier um mehr herauszufinden.
Kudos: 6





	Valorant Creepypasta

**Author's Note:**

> Er ist der Jäger

Es ist Samstag, kurz vor Mitternacht. Ein ganz normaler Tag für mich, Krissi. Ich bin 19 Jahre alt und ein Gamergirl, wie man so schön sagt. Momentan spiele ich viel Valorant mit meinen Freunden und wir haben regelmäßig spaßige Gaming-Sessions, die sich über Stunden hinwegziehen können. Meistens spiele ich Raze und Reyna, weil ich so am intensivsten Gaming betreiben kann, aber jener Tag war ein bisschen anders.  
Wir haben bereits das vierte Mal in Folge in Unrated gegen Super-Gamer gespielt und 1-13 verloren. Und ich war nicht mal Team mvp, obwohl ich gut bin (manchmal)   
Naja, wie auch immer.

"Wollt ihr nochmal?", fragt Jojo. 

3 Sekunden Stille. 

"Joa", sagt Issa undeutlich. 

"Joa", sag ich. "Einmal können wir noch aber dann hab ich genug gegamet für heute glaub ich"

"Valid"

"Ja"

"Ja"

"Ok lets go"

Jojo startet die queue. Wenn ich nur zu dem Zeitpunkt schon gewusst hätte, was auf mich zukommen würde, hätte ich niemals zugestimmt. Aber im Nachhinein ist man immer schlauer.   
Wir sitzen etwa 4 Minuten und 32 Sekunden in der queue, bis wir endlich ein MATCH FINDEN.   
Und alles ist wie immer.. ich überlege, ob ich Reyna spielen soll, aber mir fällt ein, dass ich ja noch 5x ulten muss und Reynas Ult ist nicht gut, weil die zählt nur, wenn man während der Ult wen tötet, also entscheide ich mich für Raze.   
Aber Jojo hat Raze schon. 

"Oha" sage ich. 

"Du kannst ja kucken", sagt Issa.

"Nein", sage ich

"Ok dann kucke ich", sagt Issa.

Mel nimmt sich Killjoy, alles so wie es sein sollte. Ich space kurz out, dann schau ich wieder Reyna an.   
Vielleicht spiel ich doch ein bisschen Reyna und goe apeshit mit der ult, denke ich mir, aber da hat Flo schon Reyna genommen.  
Na toll, wer bleibt denn jetzt noch übrig für mich? Ich fühle mich verzweifelt. 

"Jett mit OP", sagt Issa.

"Nein", sage ich

Da fällt mir ein Charakter ins Auge, der mir vorher noch nie so aufgefallen ist... es ist fast, als würde er mir zuzwinkern mit seinem einen blauen Auge. Hanzo ich meine Sova. Der Russe. Der Jäger

Ich entscheide mich für Sova. Die anderen im VC gaspen alle überrascht. "Daring today arent we" Ich wünschte Issa würde endlich leise sein.

Das Match beginnt, wir spielen auf Ascent, wo sonst. Wir sind Attacker und ich gehe natürlich in die Richtung in die die anderen nicht gehen weil ich hoffe dass ich dann Leute töten kann. Die Runde fängt an und alle laufen rum, ich probiere die Schockpfeile aus, da fällt mir auf, dass Sova in seiner linken Hand eine Operator hält. 

"Wieso hab ich eine Op" 

"Was"

"ICH HAB EINE OP"

"Was"

"DER HAT EINFACH EINE OP IN DER LINKEN HADN"

"Wahrscheinlich n Bug. Geil aber"

Mir wird ein bisschen mulmig zumute, aber ich glaube, die anderen haben recht, es ist wahrscheinlich nur ein Bug. Ich hab mir schließlich in der pistol round keine Op gekauft. Vor allem weil ich die Op nicht benutzen kann, also ist es wahrscheinlich nur ein visual bug. Trotzdem fühle ich mich nicht ganz wohl damit... die vibes stimmen einfach nicht.

Wir gewinnen die Runde und ich kriege sogar 2 Kills, das lässt mich ein bisschen besser fühlen. Schnell hab ich den Bug wieder vergessen.

In der zweiten Runde spawne ich allerdings wieder mit Operator, die anderen können sie aber nicht sehen. Wir gewinnen noch ein paar Runden und ich fühl mich zunehmend unwohler. Immer wenn ich alleine auf einer Seite der Map bin fühle ich mich beobachtet, fast als würde Sova selbst mich beobachten... mit seinem seltsamen blauen Auge und seiner Drohne. Noch dazu komm ich überhaupt nicht mit seinen abilities klar und schieße diese recon darts immer nur genau an die Wand vor mir.

So geht das eine Weile lang und ich ertappe mich selbst dabei, wie ich weniger und weniger alleine auf der Map rumlaufe, weil ich Angst vor Sova habe, bis es schließlich die letzte Runde vor dem Wechsel ist und ich beschließe,  
jetzt noch ein letztes Mal alleine B zu gehen, während die anderen A gehen. Was soll schon passieren, denke ich mir.

Ich laufe also alleine zu B, stelle mich in die Mitte und warte... da passiert es. 

Plötzlich wechselt die Ansicht von first person zu third person, ich sehe Sova wie er sich umdreht und mit seiner Operator genau auf mich zielt. Ich schreie so laut wie ich noch nie geschrien hab und alle lachen.   
"Bist du ok", fragt Jojo, aber ich hör nicht auf zu schreien. Ich hatte noch nie in meinem Leben so Angst vor einem Bug. Denn das MUSS ein Bug sein, anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. 

"ICH BIN DER JÄGER", sagt Sova auf Deutsch, obwohl ich mein Spiel auf Englisch habe und er schießt mich mit seiner Operator ab. "Abgeschossen"

Mein Bildschirm wird schwarz, doch nur einige Sekunden später kann ich wieder etwas darauf erkennen - Valorant ist abgestürzt.

"Damn Krissi", sagt Issa.  
"Oha", sagt Jojo.

Ich zittere am ganzen Körper, sowas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Wie kann das sein? Ist das irgendein Easter Egg das nur einmal in 100000 Games vorkommt? 

"Valorant ist abgestürzt", sage ich mit zitternder Stimme. Ich stehe noch zu sehr unter Schock, um den anderen von meinem traumatischen Erlebnis zu erzählen, aber ich klicke dennoch erneut auf das Spiel und restarte es.  
Auch wenn ich Angst habe. Auch wenn ich Sova nicht mehr spielen will. Es ist als wäre ich hynotisiert, irgendwas drängt mich dazu, das Spiel erneut zu starten und weiterzuspielen.

Ich spawne direkt in unserem laufenden Match, diesmal ohne Operator. Ich atme erleichtert auf. Vielleicht bin ich einfach dehydrated. "Ich will nicht mehr Hanzo sein", sage ich nur.

Dann sehe ich es.

Im Chat. In blutroten Buchstaben.

(whisper) From Sova: Вы пожалеете, что отвергли меня.   
Во-первых, я убеждаюсь, что ваше счастье превратится в пепел во рту, а затем я украду все, что вы дорожите.  
И тогда вы узнаете, что долг будет выплачен, потому что в тот день я не получил справедливости. 

"Sova hat mir gewhispert", flüstere ich.

"Was"

"Sova hat mir eine Drohung gewhispert"

"Ähm"

"Krissi willst du vielleicht schlafengehen wir können surrendern"

Ich spüre wie meine Lippen zittern und sich Tränen hinter meinen Augenlidern bilden. Sie glauben mir nicht.  
Ich versuche einen Screenshot zu machen, aber alle Bilder werden nur schwarz. Ich versuche es mit Snipping Tool, aber auch da wird der Bildschirm nur schwarz.  
Ich starte einen Stream auf Discord, um meinen Bildschirm mit meinem Handy abzufilmen, aber mein Handyakku springt plötzlich von 86% auf 0% und ich kann es nicht mehr starten. 

Und die anderen glauben mir noch immer nicht.

Ich versuche, Sova zu reporten, weil das das letzte ist, was mir einfällt und sofort wird das Match beendet.

"Was ist grade passiert", fragt Jojo und mit Schrecken muss ich feststellen, dass Riot meinen Account gebannt hat. 

Ich kann das nicht mehr. Vielleicht habe ich einfach zu viel gegamed die letzten Tage, vielleicht sollte ich mal eine Pause machen. Vielleicht bilde ich mir das alles nur ein. Anders kann ich mir das nicht erklären. 

Ich verabschiede mich von den anderen, mache das Licht aus und lege mich ins Bett, auch wenn ich Angst habe. Sovas Drohung geht mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf.   
Ich schließe die Augen, aber ich kann nicht einschlafen vor Angst. Ich kann nicht einmal auf mein Handy schauen, um zu checken, wie lange ich mich schon rastlos hin und her drehe.

Aber das muss ich auch gar nicht.

Denn plötzlich höre ich ein mir viel zu bekanntes surrendes Geräusch, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Geräusch an meiner Wand. Gelbe Linien ziehen sich durch mein Zimmer.

Und das letzte was ich höre, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wird,

"Revealing area............................. Found Them."


End file.
